Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Roland)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= ローランド |alignment= Lawful Mad |phantasm= B |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= C |mana= A |luck= E |cskill1= Mad Enhancement |cskill1value= B |skill1= Eternal Arms Mastership |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Instinct |skill2value= A |skill3= Bravery |skill3value= B |np1= Durandal |np1target= Anti-Fortress |np1rank= B}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 5'11"|weight = 164 lbs|birthp = Brittany, France (presumably)|hairc = Yellow|eyec = Red (Berserker and Mad Paladin), Teal blue (natural)|armament = Sword|likes = Astolfo, kinky stuff (according to Astolfo)|dislikes = Traitors to Charlemagne, bad weather|talent = Knows a female's measurements after first glance (according to Astolfo)|enemy = GANELOOON!!!!|imagecol = Blue|Bloodline = (cousin) }}}}Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is a Berserker-class Servant who appears in Fate/Reverse. He first appears as the Revenant, Mad Paladin (マッド・パラディン, Maddo Paradin), before becoming a Servant for the Protagonist. Before he became a Revenant, Berserker was originally a Saber-class Servant. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roland Roland] (ローランド, Rorando), the famous paladin who served under Charlemagne and the leader of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne, he also goes by other names such as Hroundlandus (his Latin name which was based on his Frankish name Hrōþiland), Orlando (his Italian name) and Rotllà (his Catalan name). His heroic deeds in battle and his many adventures earned Berserker many titles, such as the Achilles of the West and Christian Theseus. Berserker's mother was the sister of Charlemagne and he was also the cousin of his comrades [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rider_of_Black Astolfo] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Renaud_de_Montauban Renaud de Montauban]. Berserker first met Charlemagne as a child when he stole food from a royal banquet, Charlemagne took an interest in Berserker and upon learning of Berserker's heritage (Charlemagne was Berserker's uncle from his sister), decided to make Berserker serve under him. After taking down a treacherous soldier who stole the jewel that was worn on the king's shield, Berserker would be knighted by Charlemagne, thus making him a paladin of the king, he would also soon become a Christian after defeating the giant Ferragus (who had defeated many of Charlemagne's paladins) and Ferragus's nephew Otuel, Berserker would eventually claim the holy sword [[Durandal|'Durandal']] from a Saracen whom he fought and killed in battle. Berserker first met the princess Angelica during the great tournament hosted by Charlemagne and fell madly in love with her at first sight, this would lead him into conflict with his cousin Renaud de Montauban until Angelica persuaded Berserker to go adventuring in order to avoid further conflict between the cousins. During this adventure, he successfully slayed a dragon with a tree branch after his horse and sword were stolen and single-handedly defeated the magical forces of the sorceress Morgana before she herself was at Berserker's mercy. Morgana had actually imprisoned Renaud and several other paladins before Berserker showed up, but with her defeat Berserker freed his comrades and reconciled with Renaud. However, Berserker would end up being captured by another magician, Atlantes, and imprisoned inside the sorceror's enchanted castle along with several others, but his best friend and comrade Astolfo would rescue him using a magical horn and book to ward of the illusions created by Atlantes. When Berserker discovered that the object of his love Angelica had been married to an ordinary Moors soldier, Berserker went completely insane, destroying many trees and numerous animals around the cottage where the newlyweds lived before disappearing into Africa. Eventually, his sanity was restored when Astolfo gave him a bottle that would restore a mad person to their proper senses. Though his mind was restored, Berserker was no longer the person he once was as the entire incident left him utterly bitter about it all, even as he later regained his honor as a paladin of Charlemagne when he helped in the final defeat of Charlemagne's enemy, [[Agramant|'Agramant']], when they laid siege to the city of Biserta. Some time after Agramant's defeat, the paladin Ganelon would betray Charlemagne to the Spanish which would lead to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Roncevaux_Pass Battle of Roncesvalles Pass], the Spanish executed a three way ambush against Charlemagne's army. Though Berserker was able to deal with 1/3 of the enemy's ambush groups, he also received many fatal wounds whilst many of his friends and comrades began to perish in the fighting, including Astolfo. Berserker blew his olifant horn in order to alert Charlemagne that help was needed, but as the main force eventually arrived and defeated the Spanish army, Berserker had already succumbed to his wounds. Appearance Unlike other famous and legendary paladins, Berserker looks more like an armored knight or near enough, his blonde hair is short and neat while his eyes are red due to his Mad Enhancement, his natural eye colors are in fact teal blue, Berserker usually sports a slightly menacing scowl on his face. Berserker's Revenant appearance as a much darker version to his own appearance, his eyes being more demonic and his skin being light grey while his armor makes him look more like a knight from the underworld. Personality He was a proud and dignified soldier under king Charlemagne until he met Angelica for the first time and fell in love with her, which would lead Berserker into a path of drama and eventually, madness. Berserker's only desire is to ensure that he never goes down that path again, he doesn't mind being summoned under the Berserker-class if it means he gets the opportunity become a paladin people look up to. According to Astolfo, Berserker was known to be polite, though he was prone to using sarcasm even if he meant well, he was also said to have been into "kinky stuff like handcuffs". As the Mad Paladin Revenant, Berserker's mind is in an unhealthy state, relishing and drowning in his own hate and lamentation as he attempted to kill even his close friend Astolfo. In his eyes, his opponents were a group of Ganelons and Medoro, two people that he wanted nothing more to do than destroy in extremely painful ways with his sword. After he was defeated, Berserker's sanity came back, thanking Astolfo and the Protagonist for ending the pain his insanity was giving him, even if it meant that killing him was the only solution left they could think of. Berserker is very close to Astolfo, seeing him as more of a brother than a cousin. Though he was happy to be reunited with his comrade after being summoned, this didn't stop Berserker from doing wrestling moves on Astolfo because apparently the latter was the one who said Berserker ran around the streets of Aix-la-Chapelle naked and laughing during his period of madness. Role Berserker first shows up as the Mad Paladin who attacks the Protagonist's party with Astolfo present, seeing Berserker in such a state causes Astolfo to lose the will to fight, being unable to attack his own friend before he is snapped out of it by the other Servants. After a long battle, Berserker is finally defeated, thanking Astolfo and the Protagonist for ending the pain he was going through as a Revenant before fading away like dust. Seeing Astolfo completely depressed, the protagonist decides to summon Berserker with the help of Queen Justeaze and reunite the two paladins together. This cheers up Astolfo and Berserker fully accepts the Protagonist as his Master. When Xi Zuochi is finally exposed to the other Servants at Grail Castle, Astolfo gives Berserker the magical book, Casseur de Logistille, so that he wouldn't be brainwashed by the effects of the Han Jin Chunqiu and continue to protect the Protagonist. Berserker would then help the Protagonist in order to save his friend as well as the other Servants affected by Caster's Noble Phantasm. Abilities Renowned for being the greatest paladin of all time in legend, Berserker has incredibly amazing strength and the toughness to go with it. His Agility Rank is an average C, though if he was a Saber-class or Rider-class Servant, the rank of Berserker's Agility would be boosted to B and A respectively. Along with having the Instinct and Bravery skills, Berserker also has the Eternal Arms Mastership skill, which is an A+ rank and enables him to fight at his greatest potential as a paladin with no mental hindrance, even despite his B rank Mad Enhancement. His Noble Phantasm is the famous sword Durandal, a weapon that will never break and was said to be able to cut through a large boulder in strike. Mad Paladin As the Mad Paladin Revenant, every strike Berserker makes using Durandal is swung with one purpose: pure destruction, he is also one of the few Revenants in Fate/Reverse that has a Noble Phantasm in his arsenal. Berserker also has two unique abilities when he is the Mad Paladin, Angoisse du Paladin (アンゴイス・ドゥー・パラディン, Angoisu doū Paradin) which boosts his strength and defense for a period of time, and Durandal: Tranche de Folie (デュランダル: トランチ・ディー・フォーリー, Dyurandaru: Toranchi dī Fōrī) which is a sword wave projectile attack. His ultimate attack is called Abyssaux Durandal: The Peerless Sword Drowned With Insanity (エービソー・デュランダル: 無敵の剣は狂気に溺れた, Ēbisō Dyurandaru: Muteki no Ken wa Kyōki ni Oboreta). Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Berserker Category:Berserker-class Servants Category:Berserker Class Servants Category:Berserker servant Category:Berserker Servants